Sword Art Online 16,5 (Indo)
by Komikanimasi
Summary: Ini adalah cerita terjemahan dari chapter tambahan SAO yang disebut chapter 16.5. dan kau tahu apa maksudnya?


**Sword Art Online 16.5**

Disclaimer :

**Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara **

Genre :

**Romance, Sci-Fi**

Rated :

**M**

Character :

**Kirito, Asuna**

* * *

Asuna menjatuhkan diri telanjang di sofa dan menatap menantang padaku .

" ... Kirito , cepat dan lepas bajumu , " katanya dengan nada berwibawa .

" Apa ... k-kita lanjut? "

" Bodoh sekali jika kita berhenti di sini ! "

Aku buru-buru menurut. Membuka layar(window) dari Asuna , aku menutup option kabur ke dalam menu .

Karena mulai terburu-buru, tidak ada suasana romantis untuk dibicarakan. Duduk di tempat tidur yang sedikit terlalu kecil untuk kami berdua , kami perlahan-lahan melakukan sebanyak sistem mungkin lakukan.

Cahaya bulan biru redup disaring melalui jendela , memancarkan bayangan kompleks di tempat tidur .

Karena Salemburg tidak memiliki pasar , warga kota menghilang di malam hari . Satu-satunya hal yang aku bisa dengar adalah bisikan samar danau , dan detak jantungku yang bagai alarm yang tampaknya menggema di sekitar ruangan .

Pada saat ini , Asuna dan aku telah melepas semua pakaian kami . Kami telah berlutut di tempat tidur di depan satu sama lain selama sekitar 2 setengah menit . Aku tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Asuna saat ia mengepalkan tinju di atas lututnya dan menunduk. Aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin harus menjadi sseseorang yang mengambil tindakan pertama dalam situasi ini , tetapi tidak mampu untuk memprediksi hasil dari setiap pilihanku , aku duduk diam membatu . Aku berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku berteriak , " Maaf! " dan memasang kembali pakaian minim dengan kecepatan tinggi sebelum melarikan diri keluar dari ruangan . Akankah ia mengatakan, "Kurasa apa boleh buat~ " dan memaafkanku ketika kami bertemu lagi besok ? - Tidak mungkin itu terjadi.

Mengingat kembali ke masa lalu , aku baru berumur 14 pertama kalinya aku masuk ke SAO . Musim dingin kelas 8 . Aku tidak ingin benar-benar mengingat bagaimana diriku pada waktu itu , tapi aku mengorbankan semua energi seksual yang mulai terbangun di semua anak laki-laki sekitar usia itu untuk membenamkan diri ke dalam game . Akibatnya , aku belum pernah masuk dalam situasi di mana aku akan sendirian dengan seorang gadis di kamarnya . Jelas, aku juga tidak pernah telanjang dengan seorang gadis sebelumnya.

Sejujurnya , aku akan senang untuk Asuna , yang kupikir mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku ( dan dengan demikian memiliki keahlian dalam bidang ini ) untuk memimpin . Namun, tampaknya bahwa semua orang di SAO , termasuk dia , melihatku sebagai yang lebih tua dari diriku sebenarnya . Karena aku tidak pernah menyangkal semua itu , tidak mungkin saya bisa mengatakan kepadanya dalam situasi ini , " Maaf , tapi aku sebenarnya ... "

Aku memperkuat tekad. Bahkan jika aku tidak memiliki pengetahuan atau pengalaman , aku tidak pernah dicintai atau merasakan perasaan yang kuat pada seseorang seperti yang kumliki pada Asuna .

Sejak SAO dimulai , beberapa kali saat ketika aku berada dalam situasi di mana aku berkata pada diriku sendiri , " Kau tidak bisa lari dari sini apapun yang terjadi, " tapi di sini aku harus mengumpulkan tekad lebih besar, bersamaan dengan aku memperluas tangan kanan dan memajukan tubuh ke depan .

Ujung jariku dengan lembut menyentuh lekuk lembut bahu Asuna . Tubuhnya bergetar tajam . Aku perlahan-lahan menelusuri jalan dari garis tulang selangkanya ke tengkuknya .

" N...mm..."

Asuna mengeluarkan erangan lembut dengan matanya tertutup. Darah bergegas ke pipinya dan alisnya mengerut .

Untuk beberapa saat aku melihat respon Asuna dalam kegembiraan rahasia saat aku menyentuhnya di semua tempat . Sedikit gembira dengan reaksi segarnya , aku bertindak sedikit berlebihan dengan terus meletakan jari pada titik di mana aku nyaris tidak pernah sentuh dan terus perlahan meluncur mulus di kulitnya . Aku merayap di lengannya yang dengan tegas menyembunyikan kedua payudaranya , mengelilingi perutnya dan berlawan arah pada lengannya.

" Ah...oh...mm..."

Setiap kali jariku bergerak , tubuh Asuna akan mengguncang dan erangan lembut akan keluar . Setelah membelai seluruh tubuhnya , aku meletakkan jari tangan kananku di bawah dagu kecilnya dan mengangkat kepalanya . Dengan jari telunjuk kiriku, aku menelusuri bibirnya yang basah , bersinar , dan berwarna ceri.

" Tidak .. tidak hanya … jarimu ... "

Asuna yang merona lembut membuka sedikit matanya dan menatapku memohon .

" Cium ... aku ... "

Aku mendekatkan wajahku dengan pelan . Bibir Asuna terbuka seolah-olah mereka tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi . Tapi , bukannya merapatkan bibir , dengan lembut aku mencolek bibir bawahnya dengan ujung lidah.

" Mm ... "

Seolah-olah mencariku , Asuna menjulurkan lidahnya , tapi aku menahan diri dan berpindah untuk menghindari dia sebelum menyentuhnya dengan ujung lidahku.

" Ah , mm ... ah ... "

Asuna mengeluarkan suara kesal antara antisipasi dan butuh karena aku tiba-tiba memasukan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya .

" Ah - mm ! "

Aku mendesirkan lidahku dengan kasar .

Indra taktil di SAO , sama seperti rasa pada umumnya , dipraprogram dan diaktifkan sesuai dengan situasi . Ketika kau mempertimbangkan ini , maka satu-satunya kesimpulan yang dapat ditarik orang-orang adalah " perasaan ciuman mendalam" pasti telah diprogram masuk ( Yah , bukan berarti aku pernah benar-benar mengalaminya dalam kehidupan nyata , tapi ... ) Sebuah perasaan sihir jahat tak terlukiskan menyerang sarafku.

Lidahku dan lidah Asuna terjalin dan aku mengisapnya dengan kuat bersama dengan kurasakan semua kekuatan meluap dari tubuhnya . Matanya yang lembab dan remang-remang dan dia bernapas teratur ketika kuambil lidahku keluar dari mulutnya dan kemudian dilanjutkan dengan menjilat lehernya , belakang telinga dan rongga tulang kerah bajunya .

Ketika aku akhirnya mencapai lembah lembut yang ada di bagian atas payudaranya yang telah disembunyikan sampai sekarang , seluruh tubuhnya melompat dan mengejang . Lengannya mencengkeram erat bersama-sama dan ia menggelengkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi .

" Asuna ... minggirkan tanganmu ... "  
" T. .. Tapi ... "  
" Aku ingin lihat payudaramu , Asuna . "

Aku menangkap pergelangan tangannya yang disilangkan bersama-sama dan memisahkan mereka sehingga aku perlahan-lahan menjilat dan mengisap jalan menuju puncak payudara putih yang secara bertahap terekspos.

" Ah ... Tidak .. "

Lengan Asuna akhirnya berada di sisi tubuhnya sedangkan puncak kembarnya ditunjukkan pada mataku . Bengkakan yang biasanya tersembunyi oleh pakaian longgar ksatria dan pelindung dada itu ternyata lebih besar daripada yang kubayangkan , penuh dan menonjol tajam ke depan . Pada ujung mereka terdapat sepasang puting yang sulit dibedakan dengan daerah sekitarnya , berdiri menggoda dalam wujud berbentuk kerucut . Sayangnya seluruh ruangan saat ini bermandikan cahaya biru rembulan dan –

" Asuna , nyalakan lampu . "  
"Apa ... tidak ... jangan- "

Setelah menerima penolakan permintaanku , aku mengisap puting kirinya ke mulutku .

" Ah ! "

Mengabaikan suara melengking yang Asuna keluarkan akibat serangan tiba-tiba, aku mengunyah pentolan keras dengan bibirku bersamaan dengan lidahku berguling-guling pada ujung yang mengkaku .

" Ahhh ! Ah ! Tidak, tidak, tidak ... ! "

Dengan tegas kupegang tangan kanan Asuna yang mencoba untuk mendorong ku pergi saat ia berteriak , sementara tubuhnya mengejang dan tangan kiriku bergerak ke payudara lainnya . Aku meremas puncaknya diantara jariku, kemudian dengan lembut kugunakan kuku dari jari telunjuk untuk merangsang ujung putingnya .

" Ah , Ahh , oh! "

Ketika kusiksa kedua payudaranya , kejang Asuna dan teriakan manis meningkat dalam intensitas. Mulai sedikit berlebihan , aku menggigit benda yang menonjol di mulutku dan mulai mengunyahnya agak keras , sementara pada saat yang sama ibu jari dan jari telunjuk tangan kiriku memutar puting lainnya dengan menyakitkan .

" Oh ! Ah , ah , tidak, tidak mungkin ... "

Tubuh Asuna tiba-tiba menegang . Lengannya yang kini melingkari bagian belakang kepalaku memperketat cengkeraman mereka .

" Tidak, tidak, tidak , aku , hanya , dadaku ... ! Aku ... kel ... "

Dia tidak mampu berbicara setelah itu. Ia mengeluarkan suara serak , teriakan bernada tinggi dari kedalaman tenggorokannya , Asuna mengejang dan tubuhnya melompat sekali sebelum runtuh padaku . Dia masih terengah-engah , tubuhnya mengejang sesekali.

" Ah ... ha ... haa ... "  
" ... Asuna ... baru saja ... "  
" Ah ... t - tidak ... itu sangat memalukan ... Aku tidak pernah membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu terjadi ... sampai sekarang ... "  
" ... sampai sekarang ? "  
" Ah ... "

Asuna merunduk tubuhnya dan melihat ke bawah secara malu.

" B- Bukan apa-apa , tidak ada sama sekali ! "  
" ... katakan padaku . "

Aku menggerakan tangan kiriku ke payudara kiri Asuna saat ia bersandar padaku dan meraih putingnya sebelum menariknya ke atas.  
" Ahh ... tidak, berhenti , sudah cukup dengan payudara ... "  
" ... apa yang kau maksud sampai sekarang ? "  
" Ahhh ... "

Asuna berbicara terbata-bata dengan suara tangis yang sekali lagi dicampur dengan erangan manis .  
" ... mengenai kode etik (tanggung jawab moral) ... Setelah aku belajar tentang hal itu ... aku melakukannya ... beberapa kali , sendirian ... "  
" ... apa yang kau lakukan ... ? "  
" Auuu ... Ketika berpikir tentang ... Kirito ... bermain dengan payudaraku ... dan ... yang di bawah ... "

Berbicara tentang fantasinya sendiri tampaknya telah meningkatkan sisi masokis Asuna . Napasnya secara bertahap menjadi compang-camping saat ia melekat padaku.

" Di bawah ... di sekitar sini ... ? "

Dengan lembut aku memindahkan tangan yang telah memainkan dadanya tadi ke bawah . Aku membelai perut tegangnya , lalu perlahan-lahan bergerak ke arah itu . Aku mengarah ke bengkakan kecil pada daerah perutnya , dan ketika ujung jariku mencapai pintu masuk dari dua gundukan itu , Asuna tersentak dan tubuhnya bergetar .

" Ah ... tidak ... "

Aku menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan kiriku untuk merangsang daerah sekitar vaginanya . Sementara berhati-hati untuk tidak menyentuh bagian tengahnya , aku menikmati sensasi meremas dua gundukan bersama-sama , kemudian menariknya agar terpisah . " Ah , ah , ha mmm ... ! "

Asuna berlutut , menempatkan kedua lengannya di sekitarku dan mengerang sambil membenamkan wajahnya di leherku bersama dengan jari-jariku yang bergerak-gerak , menyebabkan tubuhnya untuk melompat dan bergerak.

" Ah , mm ... di situ ... tidak ... "

Namun, suara itu secara bertahap menjadi serak bersama dengan ia menggeleng dan menggoyangkan seluruh tubuhnya .

" Ahh ... jangan ... jangan ... "

Berpikir bahwa aku menggodanya terlalu banyak , berangsur-angsur kupindah jari tengahku menuju bagian tengahnya.

" Mm ... mm ... Ahhh ! "

Ketika Asuna menjerit sangat keras, jariku diselimuti sensasi licin. Tempat itu nampak tak berujung , begitu panas , lembab , dan terlukiskan lembut sehingga membuatku sengaja mengaduknya dengan kedua jari .

" Ah ! Tidak, tidak ! "

Asuna berteriak , dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar dan melompat . Tanpa memperhatikan hal itu, aku memijat tombol kecil yang mengintip dari atas celah dengan ibu jari sambil membukanya lebar dengan dua jari .

" Ah ... Haa ... Ha ... "

Ternyata Asuna tidak lagi bisa berbicara lalu ia menggali kukunya ke punggungku dan melengkungkan punggungnya sejauh yang dia bisa .

" Ah , ha ... Tidak! Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi ! "

Tetapi di sisi lain , akupun telah mencapai batasku . Aku sangat ingin melihat setiap bagian dari Asuna sehingga aku mendorongnya ke tempat tidur dan meraih kakinya , melebarkan dan memisahkan mereka.

" Eh ... Eh ... Ah ... Apa ... ! ? "

Asuna tersadar dari keadaan kabur dan melawan tubuhnya untuk melarikan diri ketika menyadari bahwa dia dalam posisi yang sangat memalukan, tapi tidak mungkin aku akan melonggarkan cengkeramanku sekarang .

" Ap Apa , Kirito , jangan melihatnya sedekat itu ! "  
" Asuna ... "

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap tajam mata Asuna .

" ... haruskah kita menyalakan lampu ? "  
" Tidak- ! "

Dengan tegas Asuna menolak saranku sambil menggelengkan wajah merah padamnya . Karena menyerah , aku meyakinkan diri untuk memeriksa tempat tersembunyi Asuna .

Kemaluan lembut dan halus yang putih bersih dan mulus tanpa sehelai rambut tumbuh di sana . Inipun , untuk menjelaskannya , daripada preferensi para pengembang , ini merupakan pembatasan dari sistem itu sendiri . Benda jenis rambut termasuk kategori sangat berat . Akibatnya , selain dari rambut di kepala dan jenggot , sama sekali tidak ada rambut di seluruh tubuh para pemain SAO .

Di antara dua gundukan halus adalah celah tunggal, dan lebih lanjut ke lipatan yang berwarna terang . Dari waktu ke waktu cairan bening menetes keluar dan mengalir menuju anus Asuna sebelum berubah menjadi manik-manik cahaya dan menghilang .

Apakah itu karena malu atau kehilangan kekuatan, Asuna sudah berhenti melawan , jadi aku meletakkan tanganku pada kaki kanannya dan perlahan-lahan membuat celah itu terbuka .

" Mhaa ... "

Mata Asuna berubah kosong saat dia mengerang pelan . Di dalam celah itu , dibandingkan dengan informasi yang kuterima dari internet di dunia nyata , terdapat desain sederhana yang luar biasa dengan ( apa yang kupikir ) membran berwarna persik menyebar lancar di bagian dalam dan bawah . Pembukaan vagina yang terus-terusan menghasilkan cairan bening diam-diam berdenyut , dan di bagian atas di mana celah ditutup bersama tonjolan kecil mengintip kepalanya keluar .

Dalam SAO , para pemain laki-laki pasti pernah setidaknya sekali atau dua kali memeras otak mereka dengan bertanya-tanya seperti apa bagian dalam dari pemain wanita , tapi aku mengalami semacam emosi tertentu karena baru saja menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan ini .

Tentu saja, di bagian pertengahan bawahku juga ada benda tertentu, yang , telah membengkak hingga batas-batasnya , yang ingin keluar. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya sejak aku masuk SAO ia telah menjadi seperti ini .

Ada sebuah cerita yang agak menarik tentang semua ini ( Aku minta maaf karena menyimpang , tapi ) ... Ketika SAO sedang dalam pengembangan , perusahaan Argas mengadakan fase pengujian alpha internal tertutup dan di saat itu mereka beralasan bahwa karena pemain tidak akan menggunakan alat kelamin, maka tidak akan gunanya untuk merealisasikan itu .

Namun, dalam kenyataannya mereka menemukan bahwa sebagian besar penguji laki-laki akan mengalami sejumlah kecemasan yang parah . Meskipun demikian , sementara tidak ada masalah ketika bermain selama beberapa jam . Ketika mereka melakukan tes berturut-turut selama 48 jam , mereka menemukan bahwa sebagian besar penguji laki-laki yang menghadiri masa percobaan ini tidak dapat bertahan karena tidak memiliki alat kelamin lalu menyerah . Jadi dari tahap pengujian Beta bagian-bagian alat kelamin dilaksanakan demi rasa kebutuhan. Tampaknya bahwa ini juga bagian dari alasan mengapa pemain SAO tidak diperbolehkan untuk mengubah jenis kelamin karakter mereka .

Namun, bahkan jika kau memiliki alat kelaminmu , pertanyaan yang kumiliki sebelum pembukaan resmi dari permainan (artinya , sebelum kejadian itu ) adalah apakah ada atau tidak kecemasan atas kurangnya fungsi yang tepat . Aku sendiri telah menderita berulang kali pada beberapa kesempatan karena ketidakmampuan untuk melepaskan energi terpendamku , tapi sekarang aku melihat bahwa jika kode etik atau apa pun itu dinonaktifkan , maka fungsi , bahkan mungkin ejakulasi adalah mungkin .

Sementara merasa seperti aku telah melewatkan banyak hal dengan tidak mengetahui semua ini sampai sekarang . Bahkan pada titik ini, aku menghadapi pertanyaan baru .

Setelah fungsi kode etik rilis pada dasarnya berarti bahwa seks virtual online telah direncanakan bersama dengan rilisnya game . SAO memiliki banyak pemain di bawah umur sepertiku jadi, tidak peduli bagaimana aku memikirkannya , fungsi ini pastilah menyebabkan banyak protes sosial.

Sambil menggoda celah manis Asuna dengan ujung jari , aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menyanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadanya .

" Ah ... Haa ... Apa ... ? "

Meskipun dia memiliki tatapan melamun pada mata halusnya dan jawabannya diselingi oleh napas yang berat , dengan posisi menggebrak dia menjawabku .

" Ha ... I-Itu ... Mereka berencana menggunakan system SAO ... untuk ... menyediakan layanan ... seks pribadi ... Kita mungkin dihubungkan dengan ... fungsi itu... ahhh ... ah ... "  
" Aku mengerti ... Dengan kata lain , itu mungkin salah satu pengaturan halus ... Yah , cukup dengan chit -chatnya ... "

Aku menggunakan tangan kiriku untuk membuka Asuna selebar mungkin .

" Ahh ! "

Dia tidak bergerak lagi, tapi Asuna menjerit manis dengan kedua kakinya tersebar luas di udara . Aku membawa wajahku mendekat dan dengan lembut mendorong lidahku menuju lubang kecil di tengah .

" Haaaa ! "

Asuna menggelengkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi sambil berteriak . Dengan lembut aku merangsang jalan masuk lubang itu dengan lidahku sambil aku mendorong jariku masuk dan keluar .

" Ah ! Tidak, jangan itu - ! "

Setiap kali Asuna mengejang , sejumlah besar cairan akan membuat suara lengket di lidahku seperti cairan itu bocor dari vaginanya .

Setelah mendorong lidahku ke dalam lubangnya dan menikmati perasaan konstriksinya disekitarku , aku mendorong diri di atas Asuna . Aku telah membengkak sampai batasku dan kurasa sepertinya aku akan berakhir keluar jika aku terus mengeksplorasi tubuh Asuna lagi .

Sementara bermain lembut dengan puting nakalnya , aku menutupi bibir Asuna dengan bisikan lembutku sendiri ,  
" Asuna ... bolehkah... ? "  
" Ah ... Ha ... "

Asuna mengangguk penuh semangat saat ia mengembuskan napas panas.

" Ya ... buat aku ... penuh ... dengan bendamu Kirito ... "

Merasa sedikit pusing karena berpikir membuat prajurit tak terkalahkan memintaku hal itu dengan wajah yang penuh air mata , aku menekan diri pada kelembaban Asuna . Penisku tertangkap di pintu masuk vaginanya bersamaan dengan aku bergerak naik dan turun .

" Ah ... Ah ... "

Asuna mencengkeram bahuku dengan lengannya saat ia meremas matanya tertutup dan mengerutkan alisnya . Bahkan dalam kegelapan biru pucat ruangan aku bisa melihat bahwa seluruh tubuhnya memerah dan butiran keringat bersinar di mana-mana .

Ketika aku meletakkan tanganku di sisi Asuna , pinggulnya bergerak sedikit ke depan . Aku merasakan sedikit perlawanan , tapi dengan sensasi meletus , setengah dari penisku telah ditelan ke dalam Asuna .

" Aaaa ! "

Bahkan hanya dengan itu , Asuna menjerit sambil melengkungkan tubuh ke batasnya . Pada saat yang sama , napasku tertangkap dan aku merasa mati rasa menyebar dari penis ke seluruh tubuhku .

Setelah mendorong seluruhnya ke dalam Asuna , aku membiarkan hasratku mengambil alih saat aku terus menembusnya sedikit demi sedikit .

" Aaah ! Haaaah ! "

Asuna terus berteriak sambil terus penuh semangat menggeleng kepalanya sementara tubuhnya bergetar. Meskipun terkadang aku bertanya-tanya apakah itu sakit , aku tidak lagi mampu menghentikan pinggulku untuk bergerak sedangkan penisku terus terjun ke bagian terdalam Asuna dengan suara tamparan basah.

" Ha ... Ah ... Ah - ! "

Akhirnya penisku masuk ke akar vagina Asuna . Sementara dia adalah wanita yang kukenal yang terbaik dan paling kucintai, pikiran gila bahwa aku telah masuk dalam idola Aincrad yang saat ini berputar-putar di pikiranku , membuatku gila .

Entah bagaimana aku berhasil menenangkan napasku saat aku menaruh mulutku dekat telinga Asuna dan berkata ,  
" Semuanya sudah masuk ... Apakah sakit ... ? "  
" T , tidak ... sangat ... panas ... a-aku akan mencair ... ! "

Asuna menjawab dengan suara tipis tinggi sambil menggeleng .

" Kirito ... begitu banyak dari dirimu ... di dalam diriku ... ah ... ah ... "

Aku juga merasa seperti meleleh oleh panas luar biasa yang kualami . Penisku yang erat dicengkeram oleh Asuna terus menerus mengirimkan gelombang panas pada punggungku dan meledak menjadi kembang api di kepalaku .

" Ah ... ah , ah , ah , ah ! "

Aku menyadari erangan Asuna menjadi lebih tinggi dan lebih tinggi tiap aku bergerak , berjuang melawan sensasi yang mengancam menenggelamkanku. Seolah-olah ingin mengantisipasi , celahnya juga terus erat memijatku dengan kejang-kejang itu .

" Ah ! Ah , tidak, tidak mungkin, aku , lagi, lagi ... "

Suara Asuna , yang terdengar seolah-olah dia mengigau karena panas , berubah menjadi suara manis meleleh dan ,  
" Tidak, tidak , sekali lagi , aku-aku keluar, keluar , ah , ah ... "

Dia melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan brengsek dan

" Ahhh - ! "

Berteriak keras , Asuna mencapai klimaks untuk kedua kalinya . Pada saat yang sama , penisku diperas dengan tekanan yang luar biasa , dan ngerinya , aku merasakan perasaan mengamuk mendidih dalam diriku yang meminta pembebasan .

" ! "

Aku menggigit bibir dan berperang melawan perasaan itu. Didukung oleh pikiran bahwa aku tidak bisa bersantai ketika kita bahkan tidak berbalas sekali , entah bagaimana aku bisa memadamkan keinginan itu . Terengah-engah , aku memeluk tubuh Asuna yang lemas karena orgasme . Aku tahu aku tidak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa , jadi dengan keras aku menarik semua upaya kembali ke ujung vaginanya sebelum mendorong semuanya dalam satu dorongan . Smack ! Cairan tubuh kami terbang kemana-mana.

" Aaa ! "

Mata Asuna terbuka pelan saat ia menjerit .

" Tidak! Jika kau ... melakukan itu , aku akan gila ... "

" ... "

Sekali lagi aku terpaksa berhenti sementara di dalam Asuna . Sensasi panas, lembut mengelilingiku dengan denyut lipatan menembus seluruh keberadaanku . Asuna telah keluar beberapa kali dan jika kita tetap seperti ini, akupun juga akan berakhir keluar . Tapi aku tidak merasa hal itu akan menjadi cara yang bagus untuk mengakhirinya , jadi setelah berpikir sejenak , aku mulai perlahan menggeser tubuhku.

" Eh ... ? "

Mengangkat tubuh Asuna yang nampak mengantuk , aku pindah di bawahnya. Akhirnya kami berdua bertukar posisi , dengan aku telentang dan Asuna dalam posisi terpasang di atasku . Begitu Asuna menyadari seperti apa posisi dia , wajahnya berubah bahkan lebih merah saat ia menggelengkan kepalanya dari sisi ke sisi .

" Tidak .. ini ... memalukan ... "  
" Asuna , kau cobalah bergerak ... "  
" Apa ... O - Ok ... "

Asuna tersipu malu-malu saat ia mengangguk dan mulai mengocok tubuhnya .

" Ah , aah ... aku ... minta maaf ... aku ... satu-satunya yang ... merasa enak ... Kirito , kau boleh keluar juga ... "

Suara lengket keluar dari celah yang sedang tertusuk oleh penisku . Gerakan Asuna minim , tapi perasaan kuat mematikan menyebar melalui tubuhku lagi. Tepat ketika aku berpikir , " Pada tingkat ini aku akan segera keluar - "

" Ah , Ah , Ah , ha ... "

Suaranya sekali lagi dicampur dengan suara gairah . Asuna menggigit jari-jari tangan kanannya , saat dia menggerakan pinggulnya naik dan turun .

" Ah , ah , mengapa , aku , ah , seperti ini , seperti ini ... "

Rambut berwarna cokelat Asuna yang panjang terbang ke udara setiap kali ia menggeleng . Butir-butir keringat juga terbang tentang , berubah menjadi cahaya sebelum menghilang .

" Maafkan aku , maaf , Kirito , aku , ah , ah , kel ... kel ... keluar- ! "

Asuna melemparkan tubuhnya kembali sementara menggambarkan bagian terakhir dari kalimat saat ia mengejang keras dua , tiga kali . Payudaranya yang mencuat di depannya menari dalam waktu dengan gerakan itu.

Aku tidak dalam posisi untuk menghentikan dan mengagumi pemandangan Asuna dengan matanya ditutup mengernyitkan dan giginya mengertak bersama-sama tampak sangat manis , namun cabul mengerikan , pada waktu yang sama . Sebagai Vagina Asuna mencengkeram erat penisku , sekali lagi aku diserang dengan dorongan kuat untuk datang .

Berpikir bahwa aku tidak akan mampu melawan kali ini , aku langsung mendorong ke inti Asuna itu dan meninggalkannya . Meraih pinggulnya dengan tangan , aku mendorong penis kerasku sejauh yang kubisa sebelum menarik keluar lagi.

" Ah - ! Aaaah - ! "

Diserang tiba-tiba tepat setelah keluar , semua yang Asuna bisa lakukan hanya menggeliat panik. Aku mengambil tangannya yang diperpanjang ke arahku dan mengait jari-jari kita bersama-sama . Setiap kali aku membangkitkan bagian dalam Asuna itu , jus meluap kami akan terbang di tempat meleleh dalam panas tak berujung .

" Aah ... menakjubkan , menakjubkan ... "

Payudara bergoyangnya juga mengirimkan sejumlah besar keringat beterbangan . Asuna mengeluarkan erangan mengigau manis dengan penampilan benar-benar meleleh di wajahnya .

" Ah , A - A - Aaa ! "  
" Aku-aku Kel ... "  
" Ha , ya , biarkan keluar , ah , Kirito , keluarkan , yang banyak ... "

Bersamaan dengan aku mendorong diri ke Asuna , aku mengeluarkan semua sensasi terpendam yang telah kubentangkan hingga batasnya.

" A. .. Asuna ... ! "  
" Aaaah - ! "

Aku bisa merasakan sperma panasku memancar dalam Asuna saat ia gemetar dalam klimaks . Semen senilai dua tahun membuat suara lengket sambil mengalir tanpa henti ke Asuna . Setiap kali penisku mengejang , kembang api akan muncul di kepalaku .

" Ah ... ah ... "

Setelah menerima semua yang kuberikan padanya , tenaga Asuna habis dan ia jatuh di atasku .

" Ah ... Ha ... "

Aku memeluk lembut Asuna sementara dia terus terkesiap dan mengejang seolah-olah dia sedang dirangsang oleh cairan di dalam tubuhnya bersama dengan kesadaranku yang meredup.

-Fin-

* * *

Link Forum: ht*tp:/*/oniichan*.us*/threads/sword-art-online-chapter-16-5-adult-content.1797/


End file.
